Football
by kassidanae
Summary: In "The Sue Sylvester Shuffle" Kurt and Blaine go to a football game. Finn says something to Kurt that makes Blaine curious about Kurt's McKinley days. Klaine  friendship mostly , rated K


Yes guys, it's more Klaine. So the idea from this one came from a review on one of my other fics, and then I was watching _The Sue Sylvester Shuffle_, the football/zombies/thriller episode, and thought this up.

* * *

><p>"So are you sure you want to drive two hours to go to a football game at a school where you know absolutely no one?" Kurt asked Blaine as they were getting ready to leave Dalton.<p>

"I know Rachel and Mercedes. You said they were filling in for the other guys." Blaine shrugged. "Besides, I love football."

Kurt groaned. "I don't see how you can love a sport where it's sole purpose is to get dirty, sweaty, and injured."

"It's fun, Kurt." Blaine insisted. Kurt rolled his eyes. "It is!"

Kurt just laughed and climbed into his car. Blaine opened the passenger side door and crawled in as well. They spent the two hours in the car blasting Blaine's Katy Perry CD and Kurt's Lady Gaga CD. When those two were over Blaine put in a CD. "Which one's that?" Kurt asked.

"You'll find out." Blaine laughed.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "If it's Katy Perry again, I'm throwing your CD out the window." Then _The Phantom of the Opera _began playing on Kurt's stereo. "Is his your CD?" he asked, "Because I don't think I have this soundtrack."

"Yeah, it's mine." Blaine laughed. "I loved this movie. When I was little I begged my parents to let me see the show when the local theatre group was doing it, but my they wouldn't buy tickets. Well, my mom did and my dad sold them."

Kurt frowned. "Why would he do that?"

"Because theatre is for girls and gays." Blaine quoted bitterly.

"That sucks." Kurt shrugged as they pulled into the McKinley parking lot. The two walked towards the stands, Kurt scanning them for his parents. "Oh, there they are." he muttered, grabbing Blaine's hand to drag him up the steps.

Kurt set his bag down on the floor of the stands and sat in between his dad and Blaine. They glanced at the field and saw the huge boys on the other team. Then they glanced at McKinley's team, who consisted of the Glee club, minus the cheerleaders. "This is ridiculous. They're going to be killed."

"Have a little faith, the boys won't let them get hurt." Blaine shrugged.

Kurt raised his eyebrows and glanced at Blaine. "But... Look at Rachel. She's tiny."

Blaine laughed. "True. But she'll be fine. Stop worrying Kurt."

"I can't not worry." Kurt grumbled.

"That's very true." Burt commented. Kurt groaned, and the game started. Quickly, it was obvious that this game wasn't going to have a great outcome.

"Well, hopefully the half time show will be good." Blaine muttered, embarassed to watch.

Kurt nodded. "Well, they're doing Thriller mixed with Heads will Roll, and I've seen pictures of their zombie makeup, and their singing is always amazing. So it should be good."

Blaine smiled. Kurt was really close to his McKinley friends, and he really appreciated and believed in them. "I'm sure it will be amazing."

And it was. Kurt and Blaine were very surprised to see the rest of he football team on the field for the song. "I guess the pain of loosing without trying was too much for them." Kurt commented. Even Karofsky manned up and preformed the second half of the number. Blaine saw Kurt tense up when he walked onto the field.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Kurt muttered. "I knew he would be here, so it's not like I didn't expect it, I just..."

"I know." Blaine said, rubbing Kurt's back. "He'll leave you alone."

Kurt smiled at Blaine and went back to watching the song. "They're really good." Kurt said.

"Yeah, they are." Blaine responded. They watched the end of the performance and the game. When McKinley won, Kurt and Blaine both jumped up, screaming for the team.

"Oh my god I can't believe they won!" Kurt said excitedly to Blaine, whilst jumping.

Blaine grinned. "I know! That was an intense game. Wow."

They made their way onto the field to find Finn. He hugged Kurt excitedly when the family plus Blaine came up to him. "Thanks for coming, man. I know it's a hella long drive."

"I wouldn't miss it." Kurt grinned, hugging his brother back.

"Makes you miss it, huh?" Finn teased.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Definitely not."

There was a party after, but Kurt and Blaine decided to not go due to their two hour drive. "Are you ready?" Kurt asked Blaine, who was talking with Mercedes and Rachel.

"Yeah, I'm coming." he turned back to the girls. "Your song was amazing. And your football skills were to die for. I'll see you later?"

Rachel grinned. "See ya, Blaine."

Mercedes kissed Kurt on the cheek. "Bye Kurt. Call me. We gotta schedule a shopping trip or a sleepover or something one of these weekends."

"Only if I'm invited!" Rachel called out.

"You will be!" Kurt waved as he got into his car.

He and Blaine drove away and back towards Westerville. "So what was Finn talking about?" Blaine asked.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked, glancing towards him.

"When he said 'it makes you miss it.' You said no, so I assume he wasn't talking about school in general. Because I know for a fact that you miss your friends and your school."

Kurt groaned. "Nothing. He was talking about nothing. Nothing."

"Nothing sounds a whole lot like something." Blaine teased.

"It's nothing, honestly." Kurt insisted. "It's just, last year, I tried out for kicker on the football team."

Blaine raised his eyebrows and looked at Kurt. "You tried out for the McKinley football team?"

Kurt hesitated. "Yeah."

"You're not telling me the whole story." Blaine accused Kurt.

"Yeah I am." Kurt said quickly.

"No." Blaine laughed. "You aren't."

Kurt gave him a long look. "Okay, I made the team. I was the kicker for one game. They danced to Single Ladies to distract the team, but at the end we were still behind so they brought me out as kicker and we won."

Blaine looked impressed. "I didn't know you played football."

"Well it's not something that I flaunt. I don't like it. I did it because I thought my dad would like it, and Finn helped me with it and I liked him then." Kurt shrugged. "But I still hate playing football."

"No no no. This summer sometime we are playing football and you're the kicker. I am watching you play." Blaine giggled.

Kurt groaned. "No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

Blaine continued to laugh. "You won't remember this by the summer, and I will, and all the guys will gang up on you, and you will play football."

"Why are you so determined to watch me play football?" Kurt demanded.

Blaine grinned. "Because I can't see it."

* * *

><p>Eight months later, the New Directions and Blaine were in a park in Lima. The girls and Kurt were sitting on blankets, cleaning up from their picnic lunch. The boys were playing with a football Puck had thought to bring. "KURT!" Blaine called. "Come here for a sec."<p>

Confused, Kurt jogged over. "What is it?"

Blaine handed him the football. "You're playing."


End file.
